war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cybelek Industries
Cybelek Industries is a company which survived the fall of the Golden Empire through the vision of its CEO, a strange man who spent most of his self made fortune building a station the size of a small moon for the express purpose of carrying his company and through it the Empire into the future. The Cybelek Home System As the new homeworld of Cybelek Enterprises Cybelek Prime was primarily chosen due to the fact that it was technically habitable, but of little interest to anyone looking for a decent planet to live on. The system itself, coded M-1756-825, is of little interest itself, and contains only three planets. The inner most planet is a gas giant, nearly as large as Jupiter, which orbits extremely close to the star. Completing an orbit in just over a terran week it is far too close to the star for any ships to approach it. The only unique aspect of this planet is the regularity of its orbit, which varies by less than a second over a century or so. While not the most accurate time piece it did work as a timer by which Cybelec could measure the centuries as it slept. The third planet is also a gas giant, one of the larger ones recorded, with a plethora of moons, and creating a massive asteroid belt from a failed fourth planet just inside its orbit. Finally the second planet, which just a bit too warm for liquid water to form near the equator, and is notable only for its daily storm. With a fast rotation period of just over 14hours, and being very close to its star as compared to other habitable worlds the morning at the equator brings with it a massive wind storm, powered by the sun, which has reduced the equatorial band of the planet to a great, flat, rocky plain. Rocks the size of a person’s head can be held aloft for weeks by this storm, only to crash down with great force. Further north and south of the storm band are great deserts, too hot for liquid water to form, but lacking the daily storm of closer to the equator. Finally, either pole of the planet sports a single, moderately sized ocean. It is around here that what calls itself life has established itself. Due to the difficulty in traversing the equator each pole has a very different variety of plants and animals. Few living things can be found in between poles, but it isn’t completely without life. Great birds ride the winds just ahead of the storm, spending their entire lives in the early morning light, never touching the ground, and feeding on airborne seeds and other animals which call the winds leading the storm home. Plants that live on the ground are universally tough, nearly impossible to destroy, and even capable of establishing new roots for themselves in under a day, for when they are pulled from the ground by the wind. Large, rock like beetles force their way under rocks many times their size every day before morning. History of Cybelek The CEO of Cybelec Enterprises, a more than slightly eccentric and paranoid, but undoubtedly genius, man with various names made his fortune during the last century or so of the Golden Empire. This man ordered the construction of Cybelec Station, a massive lifeboat to the future, to be constructed around a distant star in the utmost secrecy. Though he did predict the end of the Empire his reasoning behind it was highly suspect, and it wasn’t until closer to the end that his employees were signing up by the millions to earn a place on the station for them and their families. No one knew where the station was, or even if it truly existed, but as the end drew near Cybelec enterprises vanished. Disguised as the moon of a gas giant, covered in half a kilometer of rock and dust, under minimal power and with no active sensors the station waited. For thousands of years the only active computer that wasn’t maintaining the stasis chambers was simply counting the number of revolutions the system’s inner most gas giant circled the star. That is, until a certain number was reached. After reactivating the massive Flux Generator at the heart of the station it began waking the crew. Over the next couple decades ships, long hidden beneath the hull of the station, ferried people and supplies to the system’s single habitable planet. After a gas-mining station was built in the atmosphere of the gas giant Cybelec Station orbited was completed the massive station began moving inward. It would take nearly a year for the massive station to complete its trip in system and reach the L2 point of the planet. Not everything was accounted for, however, and supplies were needed. Ships were sent out to find trading partners or locations which had the required materials. When they did encounter other life they simply conducted their trades and left, never saying where they were from, and using objects or devices as old as their station for trading. When the deal was done they vanished into sub-space, always in a different direction to prevent them from being tracked. Such trade expeditions were rare but were possibly considered an oddity by those they traded with. Rarely did they go to the same planet twice, preferring to go further out to find a new trading partner than return to one they had already visited lets they start asking questions. Finally, after just over a hundred years, the colony is fully established and the people living there can begin attempting to rebuild what they loved about the Empire: Business. See Also: -The Employees of Cybelek (coming soon) -The Outposts of Cybelek (coming soon) -The Ships of Cybelek (coming soon) -The technology of Cybelek (coming soon) Category:Cybelek